Blaster Meteor
& or & or & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Elite Shooting God of Destruction's Wrath Ice Field Sun Gun Attack Trap Shooter Continuous Energy Bullet God of Destruction's Feast' }} is an attack used by Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, and by Nuova Shenron. It is a part of the Meteor Attacks. Overview First, the user forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Usage In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly uses this attack in order to burn off the excess energy he built up on New Planet Vegeta. During the Tournament of Power, Kale uses this technique while in her Legendary Super Saiyan form. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, after awakening his Super Saiyan form, Broly uses the this technique against Super Saiyan Blue Goku, bombarding the heated battleground. In Dragon Ball GT, Nuova Shenron uses this attack during his battle against Goku.Dragon Ball GT episode 54, "The Four-Star Dragon" Similar Techniques Vegeta uses a similar attack against Frieza on Namek. During the Cell Games Saga, Super Saiyan 2 Gohan uses a similar attack against the Cell Juniors. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, God of Destruction Beerus uses a similar technique during his fight with Goku in the underground lake called God of Destruction's Wrath, though it lacks Blaster Meteor's homing effect. Video Game Appearances Blaster Meteor was named in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, where it is Broly's ultimate attack. It is named Blaster Burst in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and Burst Eraser in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Nuova Shenron's Ultimate Blast is also called "Blaster Meteor", with several notable differences: after forming an energy aura around his body, Nuova Shenron creates a sun-like energy sphere and sends it up into the air. Then, he scatters the smaller fireballs at his opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. In Dragon Ball Heroes is the Super attack of Nuova Shenron and is called . In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Blaster Meteor as Broly's Evasive Skill and it can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 55: "Power Berserkers. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears under the name Power... Surging Power! and is Broly's Final Ultimate Combo. The combo must be performed in the air and requires 200% SG to use. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Blaster Meteor appears as a Special Move learned by Legendary Super Saiyan Broly after reaching Level 53 and Super Saiyan 3 Broly after reaching Level 70. It can also be used by the Great Ape Broly boss. It can also be acquired from Broly by his EX-Fusions, Karoly and Karoly Black. It can also be learned by Nenjo (Level 37), Nox (Level 33), and Zemma (Level 25). Tekka can access it by performing EX-Fusion with any Blaster Meteor user including either of Broly's playable forms. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Blaster Meteor returns as Broly's Evasive Skill which the Future Warrior can learn by completing School Quest: "Lesson 1" of Broly's Training. As part of the Extra Pack 3 DLC, Kefla uses it as her default Evasive Skill, a technique which she inherited from Kale. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Blaster Meteor appears as the Super Attack for the Dragon Ball Super incarnation of Super Saiyan Broly. The attack hits all enemies making SSJ Broly ideal for handling groups of enemies. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, the technique appears under the name Meteor Shower as one of Broly (DBS)'s moves. Broly transforms into his Super Saiyan form when he uses the technique. Gallery Trivia *As it's uses by Broly in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan is non-canon, Kale is the first person to use the technique in the canon as the Universe Survival Saga occurs before the Broly Saga. *Broly (DBS) utilizes this technique in his Super Saiyan form rather than his Legendary Super Saiyan form, like Kale and Broly (DBZ) do. References es:Estallido Meteórico Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks Category:Energy barrage techniques